Senshado und nichts
by indefinity007
Summary: A story of camaraderie, friendship, comedy, family, tanks and magic! As Louise now had a place in their Senshado team, something is trying to correct things but what will the team do?
1. Chapter 1

**After a time of depression comes a time of beginnings. Well, now that I had my fill of knowledge in writing, I can give you a decent FanFic. All in all, please enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Girls und Panzer and Familiar of Zero is owned by their respective companies. If I ever have own one of them, I could have made something legit. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**Senshado und Nichtsー1**『_Das Mädchen der verloren sie Gedächtnis_』

* * *

**[Miho]**

Ah! What a fresh morning. After I found out what's the true meaning of Panzerfahren, I'm more eager than ever! I arrived at the school gates where Sodoko kept every one in check. "Good morning!"

"Good morning too, Nishizumi-san," she replied, "Have you seen Reizei-san?"

"I saw her along with Saori along the way." In fact, Mako is making fun of Saori.

"Ah! Nishizumi-dono!"

"Yukari!" Oh, you are as energetic as ever.

"Nishizumi-dono, what are we going to do today?"

"Momo said that practice starts at five, but I'm going to check out der Panzer."

"If you're going to check your tanks, please don't block the way, Akiyama-san and Nishizumi-san."

"Oh, sorry." We continued on to the garage only to see a pink-haired girl who had bruises all over her. She was unconscious and her breathing is heavy. I even saw a wound in her side. She was also hot and bleeding. "Yukari, help me get her to the infirmary!"

"Hai, Nishizumi-dono," Yukari spoke before taking out a foldable strecher out of her bag. I still do question what is the contents of that bag.

"One, two, up," we carried the girl into the infirmary as fast as we can. We also passed by Hana and Saori who was talking to the freshmen. The next moment, everyone who was in the Senshado team is in the infirmary asking us what happened.

* * *

**[Louise]**

Where am I? Is this what lies beyond? Is that me holding that some sort of musket? Who is that maid along with Kirche? Wait, I'm speeding up! What is this? Now that's me wearing almost nothing. Wielding a red blade fighting a girl whose outfit is the same as that me. I soon get pushed forward to see me walking a beach where the sea is red and there are these things with their arms spread out like a cross. I see no people walking around. Wait, is she looking at me? Her eyes are blank and what's that transparent orange magic coming out of her hand? Ouch! The blast pushed me into a wall. I recalled what happened earlier as I float away through the tunnel where it showed every story that I was and will be. Okay, I casted the familiar summoning magic then, then what? Oh, I failed and then I tried the weird escape magic only to get somewhere else, where did I went? It probably threw me here due to my spell failing. A translation rune hit my mouth along the way. The bright light at the end of the tunnel blinded me. It didn't threw me out but the place seems like its moving so as soon as I dropped, I hit the solid hard ground and rolled and rolled while something stabbed me and I hit something hard.

* * *

**[Miho] **

"She had a large wound and I just placed a preliminary stitch on it. We need to bring her to the hospital immediately due to the need of an operation as it fragmented in her body." The nurse's prognosis is grim.

"But our hospital here can only give her temporary aid and the nearest town with a hospital doesn't have a helicopter to airlift!" Saori was worried.

"We can support her condition there until we dock but we'll need to inform the bridge if that's the case."

"Do we have any helicopters?" It was a stupid question.

"No."

"How far is Graf Zeppelin?" If they don't have any helicopters, maybe we can get some outside help.

"186 nautical miles, south-west," Reizei spoke.

"How far is the nearest town with a hospital from us?"

"762 nautical miles, north-west west."

"I have an idea but I wish that my mom could cooperate, for the meanwhile, I'll skip classes to bring her to the hospital." "Wait for me!" Saori and Hana followed me.

* * *

**[Shiho]**

"Nishizumi-sama, phone call."

"Who is it?"

"It's Miho, Nishizumi-sama."

"Please do." I wonder what Miho needs, it's just a couple of weeks since the tournament ended. "Miho."

"Nishizumi-dono, please lend us your Hubschauber, we have an emergency at hand."

"Miho, you can call me Oka-san or Mutti, but what is this emergency?"

"Somebody has been wounded and we don't know if were gonna make it to the nearest port with a hospital. The nearest town is only accessible with a helicopter from the sea."

"How bad is it? Maybe we could send her to our infirmary?"

"Nurse, please take over."

"Nishizumi-san, the patient had a wooden stick fragmented inside her, it caused some internal wounds and she had some bruises and she suffered a concussion. Were trying to stabilize her condition for now but she lost a decent amount of blood."

"Wait a second," I said due to the condition of the situation, "Erika, is Shizuka-san there?"

"Um, Shizuka-san is on the town, but her intern is here."

"Send the helicopter to the Oarai, make sure to fill its fuel tanks."

"Why?"

"A life is on the line. Even though I disowned her, my daughter bested my style and found her own way. If there is anything I can do to repay her on me being wrong, this is just spare change. This too is Senshado."

"Jawohl."

"A helicopter is on the way, please be ready to airlift the patient."

* * *

**[Miho]**

Strawberry had just woken up, due to our win in the tournament, our recognition allowed us to raise a good amount of money for the girl and her hospital bills. "Where am I?" Those were Strawberry's first words.

"You're in the Oarai school ship."

"Oarai?" "Yes, we had you here in the past few weeks, I saw you wounded in the garage and we panicked to send you to a hospital due to your injuries."

"Oh, so that's how it went. What's your name?"

"Nishizumi Miho."

"I, I can't remember my name."

"Do you remember your family?"

"No. I only remember a fraction of things."

"Looks like the doctor's were right about the possibility of Autobiographical Amnesia."

* * *

**[Louise]**

I forced myself to stand up but Miho forced me not to. I can see the vast ocean on my right and a white wall on my left. Due to me waking up on this unfamiliar ceiling, I wonder what my life was. I also needed a name. "What can my name be, even if its temporary."

"Hm, since I found you near the Porsche Tiger, maybe Strawberry Porsche!"

"It's not bad. I like it!" I smiled. "Your dress was all tattered up but fortunately, Mako was the same size as you, so here's a change of clothes and we'll talk about what would happen to you."

"Oui," I replied naturally.

* * *

**[Miho]**

"So, what about this girl?" Anzu spoke among the teams.

"She probably escaped from something, that's what we can conclude. No papers, no registration, she's a no one in this world. Heck even the internet doesn't know her." Momo and her cold-hearted monocle like stare.

"Well, if that's the case then we could just take her in. The grease monkeys need a hand too, right?" Oh Anzu, how can we disagree. "We could show her the ropes."

"She'll need a place to stay then." Momo, stop that!

"I could sleep at that large building," Strawberry spoke.

"Ja, that could work. The tanks are really comfy in the night." Nice save Yukari!

"Now that's done, we'll need her to register her name."

"I forgot how to write." And there we go, well, amnesia can do some magical things.

"I'm gonna get you one of those books," Anzu joked, "no, seriously."

* * *

**Chapter 1 end.**

**Tell me if it's bad or good in the reviews!**

**PS: There are already 10 chapters as of now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my comrades, I was going to post this chapter earlier but college said no, you're gonna finish that finals test. And so I did. Anyway, here's the latest chapter and the third chapter maybe going in soon too.**

**To the reviews first before we start: **

bri1967: Yeah, that's how I want to put it, considering how much FoZ has been crossovered.  
Robo Reader 21: Can't find a good name for it, maybe later, maybe.  
Faldorion: Thanks for pointing it out to me, I still quite suck at German.

**Now, Back to the show:**

****DISCLAIMER: GuP and FoZ is owned by the people who made them, I'm not plagiarizing.  
****

* * *

**Senshado und nichts - 2**『_Die Mutter_ _und das Anfägerin_ 』

* * *

**[Shiho]**

Dear Miho, every one of us faced a dillema in life, our lineage in tankery is one of them. Before, I tried to run away just like you but my mother was ruthless, she hunted me and tried to bring me back again and again into our methodology in tankery but I never liked it one bit.

* * *

"Shiho-san!" Aya shouted from the driver's hatch of the Pershing before pointing up.

"Zeppelin, eh." I replied to her without a radio. As the radio officer and the commander, it was vital to me to assess the situation.

"How are we going to do this then?" Soryū-san said from the Luchs' driver's hatch.

"Where are the others?"

"We are down to three and we are playing hide and seek with a Calliope and we only had taken out what, three of them?" Kuga, our loader spoke.

"Four actually," I corrected her.

"And they still have two Pershings!"

"Kuga, calm down!" I shouted, "so we have Waffle tractor, a Pershing and a Luchs, I want Luchs to scout, Pershing on me, we'll ambush them one by one. Luchs, please change radio frequency, Pershing, we'll rely on signal flags but we'll be sending decoy signals."

"Hai!"

* * *

It was ruthless, barbaric and inadaptable. A madchen, no, a frau taught me that tankery is just the same as flower arrangement.

* * *

"Shiho, what kind of round?" Yuri asked me.

"APCR," I replied. Kuga-san soon then placed a lighter and smaller round into the breech. "Two Pershings, a firefly and two M4s, can't recognize what variant though." The group was just a click ahead and they had just fell for our trap. I soon stood up and started carrying a detonator and an AP round. Three, two, one, showtime. The smoke rounds soon popped and covered the empty part of the forest. Their rounds were fired at the smoke which then hit nothing, but our rounds took out the two Pershings. I quickly passed the round and soon the others fell. I guess that our win is dependent on the Luchs.

* * *

Elegance was the key, adaptability was the measure and accuracy was the finishing touches.

* * *

"Shiho-san! We found the Calliope! You were right, it was the flag tank!" It was the greatest news that we could ever had. "And bad news, we're spotted."

"Yuri, what now?"

"Give me a place where we could hit them." I soon rushed for the map to find an open field and a tall ridge. Time to copy from Unser Rommel's book. I soon found it, a tall ridge and a large field.

"Where are you now, Luchs?"

"K12, moving towards J11."

"Take a sharp left before entering J11, we'll try to help you out!"

"Well, better do it fast, these guys had some friends with them!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Yuri, do you have then on the sight?"

"Hush." Then, the 12.8 cm Kanone lobbed an AP projectile. Ranging over 3 kilometers, this was just an easy shot for a cannon that was designed to hit their enemies from afar.

* * *

I also knew from my comrades across the nation that this is not war, this is just a game for friendship.

* * *

"Nice game, Shiho!" Christie, the leader of the Saunders Team, shook hands with me.

"That was some fine shooting there, Oarai," Sorbet came near us.

"Have you seen what they did to Kuromorimine earlier, ha, the faces were suddenly blank the moment the game ended, isn't that right tovarishch?" Palova patted me on the back.

"That's a lovely win, mate, so, care to have some tea with us sometime?" Earl Grey came up to us.

"Haha, probably, after we fix things back in the ship that is."

"Okay, okay, tata Shiho." They soon left me for their respective teams.

* * *

My mother was the opposite. Since I returned home after our hard yet fun journey, your grandmother drilled the Nishizumi style of tankery in my mind.

* * *

"Shiho! You are to return home or else be disowned by me!" Lady Anne shouted at me.

"Why! Why do I need to do this?"

"Because you are the only heir to the Nishizumi-style of Panzerfahren and only a Nishizumi can master the Nishizumi-style, do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes mother, but pl-"

"Your father is waiting for you, and so is the academy. If this was to continue, I will swear to abolish or help abolish Oarai High School no matter what just to have you back!" That sentence struck something in my mind. Like a slave I was forced, like a monkey I was taught, but I needed to set things aside for the Oarai High School, the school of my beloved friends.

* * *

After her death, my father was not pleased with my movements until he died. I still remember those days that's why I got caught up in the flow. After your fight with Pravda, I saw that you had what I didn't back then, you had the courage to face your fears even in the brink of danger. I was to divert you two from the Nishizumi style of tankery but due to the peers of the crowd, I force feeded your sister the traditional style of the family which I soon regretted. Please forgive me, Miho.

_SIGNED: Nishizumi Shiho, Director, Kuromorimine Women's College_

* * *

**[Louise]**

"Pack it up ladies, we still have some practice to do!" Momo shouted from the back.

"Yeah, like a radio operator has something to do," I deadpanned, "hey, Saori, want to grab something to eat?"

"No thanks, Porshce-san, I've been looking at my diet lately."

"Okay, if you say so." After being in the garage for a month's worth of time, I've learnt how to fix things and write Kanji, Hiragana, and Latin, well, German and English but that's not the case. I've also became a member of the Anteater team but I'm much more part of the Mechanical Club. Tankery saved me from dying and I also need to pay back, right? The Oarai Girls High School team is the current champion but since it was just opened again, we only have 34 members, including me, and that's not enough to fully man the 8 tanks we have! I soon recognized that even if the smell of iron and oil is different from the smell of sweat and flowers, it was a good game to play. I soon loved the roar of the cannons and after watching lots and lots of TV in the convince store that I part-timed in, it became a passion to me. I also learned each and every one's tactics. From the Kuromorimine's Blitz, to the Maginot's defense, each and every team's tactic is different. It may be a contact sport in some terms but I saw that they could make friends across the country. The bag of raisins that I was eating was soon emptied while I was thinking of what is my future gonna be. I still do want to answer my past but the future should be the one in my mind as the past is irreversible anyway. I still do wonder where we are even if I look at the map.

"Oi, Porsche-san! We need some help here!" Nekota shouted.

"What is it?" Probably the sprocket or the engine.

"How do you actually fire the Co-ax again?"

"You see this trigger? This one is for the co-ax."

"Are you ready ladies, cause we're gonna have a shoot out!"

"Attention girls, we'll have our sparring match as a team effort. A 4 versus 4 death match situation to even the odds. I have four sticks with blue tips and four without, that will decide the grouping." Momo was kind in the grouping but out luck wasn't.

"Arigato Gozaimasu!" It signified the start of the match as what I know. We were grouped with the Mallard, Hippo and Duck teams so it was quite a fair fight. Quite is the correct word as the Hippo team is the only capable tank, besides ours, penetrating the Leopon's Tiger(P)'s sides.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked rhetorically.

* * *

**Okay, before you react, Christie, Palova, and Sorbet are characters that I made to complete the back story. Earl Grey and Shiho was already in the GuP canon and I assure you that they are going to show up in some later chapters.**

**Now that's done, yeah, I'm not even asking you to do what the others request you to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I will post chapter 4 ASAP though, I had just had a small problem. Now we have a short training battle.**

**Review** **answers**:  
Robo Reader 21: Yeah, their problem was where could they fit Louise/Strawberry, so they placed her in a position that can be emptied, the Radio Officer.

**Disclaimer: I only write the fanfic, I don't own them. **

* * *

**Senshado und nichts ー 3** 『 _Das Mädchen und sie Stellung _』

* * *

**[Louise]**

"Anteater team, stick with Mallard team, and form team B" Erwin-san said as she led the team, "Duck team, follow my lead."

"Roger that, Nekota-san, stick with the B1 as instructed by Erwin-san," I relayed the message as they were talking.

"Momogawa, single-file against the B1."

"Team B, head out to the bridge and use the cover there, Leopon wouldn't even try to cross the river using that bridge, also, be careful about Turtle team, the B1's cannons can't penetrate the Turtle team's front but it can withstand a beating, Anteater, you could shoot it with your cannon, right?" Wait, what's the predefined face thickness of the .38(t) including the sloping? 98 point something millimeters, so that's still within penetrating range.

"Yes, we can do it."

"Good, we'll be rushing the Tiger(P)."

"GLHF," the other three said in the radio.

"Best of luck, team A, commencing radio filtering," I changed the frequency after those words. The operator's area is quite spacious and I have a machine gun, ho ho ho.

* * *

**[Miho]**

"Turtle team, please do your best in picking them off, Leopon team, take front guard, we'll take the rear guard. We'll head to the riverbanks." I'm so gonna get some cup noodles after this. "Also, Rabbit team, break off into the forest when we enter the curve."

"Hai," a agreeing unison reply was heard.

* * *

**[Erwin]**

"What do you think about it, Caesar?"

"I agree, don't you too, Saemonza?"

"Yes, and I'm sure Oryou does too."

"We'll start Operation Yashima!" Better tell the Duck team about this. "Duck team, prepare to pick off the Lee, we'll take out Anglerfish."

"Copy that, but where too?"

"Based on our experience, they would like to take the riverbed as it's a strong point."

"The forest ridge?"

"Yes, we'll use the camouflage there to our advantage."

* * *

**[Louise]**

"38 spotted across the bridge! Shots fired, Mallard team, brace for impact!" The round was driven near Moyoko's seat.

"Our driver is out! Help!"

"Damn, return fire. Momogawa, position in front of the B1, angle this tank up." The Chi-Nu moved swiftly and angles itself in front of Mallard's tank then Nekota independently aimed and fired. The round nearly missed but it blew off the tracks and due to the rotation inertia of the 38, it spun it exposing its thin sides, thanks to the Library, I knew something about Physics. Piyotan placed a HE round due to the Turtle team's exposed side. "Fire!" The round knocked out the 38.

"Is she Moyoko-san okay?" I spoke to check.

"She's okay now but I'm subbing until she's fine," Sono-san replied.

"If that's okay then, what now Nekota-san?"

"Let's keep moving along this river."

* * *

**[Miho]**

"Rabbit team, please search for the teams shooting at us in the forest," good thing I hid behind Leopon team upon entering the curve, and now the Leopon team is angled against them.

"Miho-san, our Hetzer got hetz'd," Anzu spoke through the radio. That means there maybe 3 or less shooting at us.

"Miho-san, we found the ones who is shooting at you, it's Hippo team and Duck team, what will we do? It seems that they haven't seen us yet and we turned off our engines."

"If you can get a clean shot on them, please do."

"Hai!" The sound of the 47mm cannon and the 75mm cannon reverberated through the air. It was a direct hit against the StuG's side and the Otsu's turret but at the cost of being suddenly knocked out. "We're hit but we took them out."

* * *

**[Louise]**

"Shimatta!" Nekota-san said after commanding to shoot the Lee, "if we were a bit earlier we would've saved them, anyway, are you in position, Mallard team?"

"Hai!"

"Take out Anko team and we'll take care of Leopon on my mark." Nekota tapped the trigger and shot the main cannon, "mark!" By the first fire from our cannon, it didn't knocked the Tiger(P) but we locked their turret giving us a large advantage. Piyotan soon then placed a AP round to the 75mm gun. The multiple shot from the B1's 75mm and 47mm cannons nipped the spaced armor of the .

"What now?" I asked.

"Mallard, focus fire on the ! We'll knock out the Tiger(P) out of its misery." Nekota was heated that you can actually feel a sense of professionalism. The Tiger(P) actually had a chance to hit Mallard team by turning their tracks and as soon as Mallard team was ready to shoot, Leopon team had already fired. When the round hit the hull of the B1, the impact actually causes the 75mm cannon to fire a round and with a really insurmountable amount of luck, it hammered the round which was did by the Hippo team to its front effectively knocking it out. Nekota took the recent events into mind and aimed at the opening in the 's turret's front. There was a space where the spaced armor ending and yet it was a fifty-fifty gamble for a penetration. A round fired and it bounced. Anglerfish team was now on the run to a open field. "Momogawa, halt on my mark, Piyotan, APCR," Nekota-san was actually doing her best. "3, 2, 1, mark!" The tank stops and it only took a short time to fully aim but it only detracked them. As soon as we know it, the 75mm gun of the was already aimed at our lower glacis and it knocked us out. "Ah! Shimatta, GG," Nekota-san cursed.

"Now that that's over, potato ice cream?" Anzu spoke.

"Sure," others replied.

"Nah, were not joining, we probably need to double time on the tanks for tomorrow's practice, right Strawberry?" spoke Leopon team.

"Yeah," I replied. We started to tow the tanks back to the garage. It was quite fun to drive a tank, makes you feel like that you have more control of yourself. The fact that I am a member of this tankery club even though I'm not a formal student, I guess that gives me a sense of purpose on this school. It was already five when we finished towing the tanks and preparing the materials for the repairs, I also called my manager who proudly let me take a day off to help the Senshado team. I was tasked by the Mechanical club to help with the welding and bolting of the plates. It was quite a simple task but it is delicate due to the time it needs to be done. The welding tools was quite light but it took some time for me to be good at welding. I was also required to wear those orange overalls before I get myself burned.

"Can somebody pass me a set of bolts?"

"It's near the Tiger(P), you better push the Otsu near there so it the bolts should be hot and the bond will be stronger," Suzuki-san shouted from the inside the tank.

"Thanks Suzuki-san," I replied before getting in and changing the gear, as I pushed it, I saw Hoshino-san tinkering with the engine of the Tiger(P), "Hoshino-san, where's the bolts?"

"It's in the forge, the furnace, the brick oven. Ah! Strawberry-san, the fire extinguisher give it to me!" The engine was burning.

"Here!" I threw her a the fire extinguisher, the red can, and she started to spray foam all over the burning engine. "It bursted into flames again, eh, well its a Porsche Tiger so that's already a given."

"Gee, I still wonder why."

"Well, it is an old design so maybe the problem was in the engine design, we can't change that though." Hoshino-san nodded and returned into changing the wires. I walked away and started to work on the Otsu's turret and platings.

* * *

**As always, read, favorite, follow. See you in the battlefield.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, finally. After a grueling depression, I'm back on track. I know this won't suffice the gap that I did, but I know what will.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this except for a MG42.**

* * *

**Senshado und nichts ー 4** 『_Die Leute und der Panzer_ 』

* * *

**[Miho]**

"Hey, Miho, do you have any vacancies in your apartment? I was thinking of getting one in the recent days, I think my pay is enough too, I don't want to be a freeloader for you guys," Strawberry soon punched the items that I was buying, "that would be 1520 yen."

"I think there's some," I said while giving out they pay, "I'm still worried in our upcoming match with Pravda later though."

"Oh just chill, don't stress yourself, here's your change."

"Danke." I soon left towards home. After receiving a letter yesterday from mother, it was quite vague but I was puzzled on Nishizumi-sama's words. Weird as it is, I feel that something weirder is coming. Oh screw it, I'll just have my cup noodles cook. I turned on the TV to see what's up. It was like good news, bad news. Good news, we're near Nippon, bad news, a typhoon is coming. I remembered when Graf Zeppelin was battered by a storm, the ship was tilting left and right and things were scary in the bridge, where I was when the storm hit. One moment you're standing still, the next you're sliding. It was a bitter experience that makes me shiver a bit. We also needed to dock after the storm for some major repairs. Well, it would be all hands on deck if that typhoon hits. Ah, my noodles are cooked. I soon ate my dinner.

* * *

**[Louise]**

"Du, du hast, du hast mich!" I was singing along with the TV. I'm really liking it here, but I still wonder what was my life before. Am I rich? Am I powerful? Am I a slave? I don't know but I want to. Wait, is it two already? Its closing time then. I lowered the covers and punched my card before leaving. Tomorrow is my first pay, I'm thinking of buying a phone and saving some, I can't be there forever. I soon got to the garage. After being for a month in here, I learnt how to prepare cup noodles and sleep while sitting. The radio operator's seat isn't the best but it sure does work for my small size.

* * *

**[Miho]**

I woke up to the clouds, it looks like we're near the storm. I took out my phone and called Anzu, "Going to the school?"

"Probably, it's too boring in my house."

"Meet you there then," I said before hanging up. Hm, let's hope for the best, we still have a fight with Pravda next month as part of the exhibition matches. I think we should make a challenge or a contest to get the girls going, yeah, that worked good in Kuromorimine, but it nearly got busted. I took out a pen and paper to list my new idea. After a short time, the paper ended up filled with my crappy drawing and a set of contests. What would Anzu think about this?

* * *

**[Louise]**

I went to the library today, thanks to the janitor and the staff who allowed me to get in the library. They say that I'm one of the few kids who actually patronizes the library even though every one is using search engines nowadays. I was reading the military books for a while to get a better grasp of tankery. What's this? Artillery, a large bore, crew served, mounted firearm, that sounds impressing. Okay, classifications, Self-Propelled Guns, Howtizer, Mortar, Rocket and some more. Self-Propelled Guns, mobile artillery mounted in a vehicle, examples: Wespe, Bishop, Panzerhaubitze 2000, Crusader 5". Oh, some pictures, the Wespe has an open top and so does the Crusader 5" which the looked like a large gun placed on the hull of a Crusader. The PzH 2000 is a modern SPG and it looks cool. The Bishop is like a KV-2 with a fixed forward facing gun, it looks weird. The table that I was in was filled with books. History, military doctrines, tank designs, trigonometry, algebra, physics, and the Kanji-Hirigana-Katakana-Romanji practice writing book that Kadotani-san gave me, was here in the table. I soon pulled out the tank designs book and searched for the self-propelled guns that was designed in the second world war. What garnered my interest was the old bookmark in the page of the Hummel. There was also a piece of paper with a whole lot of lines. I'll take this as a reference. The Hummel was designed from the chassis of the III/IV with the intention of a heavy SPG. It saw combat and the design was soon converted into a tank destroyer called Hornisse by the Germans or what is known as the Nashorn, that's interesting.

* * *

**[Miho]**

"Listen up! There will be a set of challenges for each and every one of the positions in a tank. The one who wins gets a prize from me, the one who gets the bottom, well, I'll think of it." Anzu made the point straight to them and now most of them are encouraged.

"Miho-san," Strawberry was calling me, "I found this at the library." She then gave me a blueprint. I already suck at maps and now you're gonna give me a blueprint? Dear God this is heavy.

"Ah, Yukari-san," I called for help.

"Hai, Nishizumi-dono?"

"Can you understand this?"

"Ah, that's the layout of the ship," Momo-san said from behind.

"But what's up with weird pencil markings?" Porsche-san pointed out. There were negligible but weird pencil markings in the blueprint.

"Let me take a look at it for a while, Nishizumi-dono." Yukari-san took the blueprint and laid it down the table. She then took out her phone and called a number. "Ah, Leyton-san, could you come here in the garage today? I found something interesting. Okay, meet you later."

"Who was that, Akiyama-san?" Porsche-san asked.

"Junko Leyton-san is a friend of mine in the ship, she's been working with the maintainance crew for two years already."

"Miporin, kochi, kochi!"

"What is it Saori-san," I said as I went near her.

"Why does the enemy veer off the machine gun fire?" She asked while taking note of the mounted MG in her position.

"Ah, it's because that if the co-axial machine gun of the tank," I pointed the small MG34 gun in the turret, "then that means that the round from the cannon is likely to hit, like a laser rangefinder, except not."

"So that means that even if it's this MG, they would still think that it's the co-axial."

"That could work too, sometimes."

"So what are we going to practice today?"

"Let's start with retracking the tank, I haven't retracked a tank for a long time."

"But isn't the track heavy?"

"Yes, but you need to cope with it or else the tank is no better than a bunker or a gun emplacement."

"Oh," Saori-san said in agreement.

"Yukari-san, it's time to start training."

"Hai, Nishizumi-dono."

* * *

**[Louise]**

"Nekota-san, what are we gonna do today?" I calmly spoke to my three teammates.

"What's good to do?" Nekota-san soon thought of something, "ah, I know, let's get in the tank first, I'll tell you when we're in the shooting range." After a short while, I was out on the field with a binocular and a map.

"Target is the brown plate," I called out in the radio. Nekota's idea was simple, they drive the tank from a position half a kilometer away, stop then aim at the target which has various distances, then shoot, and lastly I report if it's a hit or miss. The round nipped the top of the plate. "Hit, joint, that wouldn't penetrate."

"Let's do this again," Nekota-san said.

"Target, blue and red, ten second time frame, priority blue." A round hit but didn't penetrated the blue plate, I soon pressed the timer. Another round finally hit and penetrated the blue plate. The timer beeped before a round penetrates the red plate. "Blue and Red penetrated, shell was in flight when the timer ended, that means that you took out the red plate before getting shot at. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Training chapters build up the suspense for what will come. Like in every sports movie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**5th chapter of the story. I've already got the outline written since then. This is part of the recovery from the lull update.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Even Google. Trust me.  
**

* * *

**Senshado und nichts ー 5** 『_Die Panzerfahrerin und das Leben_ 』

* * *

**[Miho]**

Leyton-san, who is Yukari's friend was standing in front of the table along with Anzu, Momo, Yuzu, Nekota, Straweberry, Nakajima-san, Sodo-san, Yukari and me. "So, what do you about this?" Yukari spoke.

"This is a pretty old map of the ship, I'm not gonna lie, about twenty-five years or so," Leyton-san points her finger on one of the spaces in the middle of the ship, "this is supposed to be the farming area but here it's marked as the power plant."

"So what about the pencil markings?" Anzu asked.

"Probably some sort of coordinate system or something, look, the layout is represented in both top and side orthographic views, try marking it in a computer to see what's up. Do you have a PC or laptop here, I have the file in my USB, but unfortunately, it's a CAD blueprint."

"I do, and I have Sketchup installed, will that work?" Nekota raised her hand.

"Yeah, that would do."

"Nishizumi-san, can I do it at home? I'll give you the results on Monday." Well, it's already past 3 and the storm is quite near.

"Okay, can we dismiss now Anzu-san?"

"Yeah, dismissed," she said after nodding.

* * *

**[Louise]**

"Strawberry-san, could you go help me at my house with this? I'm not good at reading maps at all," Nekota-san asked me.

"Okay, I'll just pass by the shop to get my first pay, it's my day off too."

"Oh, I can help you with that." We soon passed the shop and got into Nekota's house. It was quite a small house. "Tadaima," Nekota said after getting in, "come in, Strawberry." It was a two storey house and was quite spacious and empty. "I never had a guest or two for a while, except for Piyotan and Momogawa," her bag was placed in an orderly fashion and I followed it just to pay respect.

"You live alone?" I said after observing the rooms in the second floor. We were in a room with a computer which had three screens.

"Yeah," she sat down a large chair that was comparable to Anzu's before turning on the computer in front of her, "mom is at New York and dad is at the mainland at Tokyo, both are workaholics, so I'm always left at home until I entered Oarai."

"Workaholics?"

"The ones who love work."

"Oh, got it," I said, "do you have a large table here?"

"The kotatsu is big enough, I think," she opened the wardrobe which felt more like a separate room, "here, help me." I soon assisted her in pulling a table with a heater underneath it. I placed the map and started to stare at it carefully.

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"Why?"

"A layout of the ship, which is 25 years old, hidden inside a tank encyclopedia, used as a bookmark for the Hummel, ain't it weird?"

"Yeah, that's quite suspicious."

"Let's get to that later, I want to see what does this contains." We soon started the process of looking at the blueprint and comparing it with the CAD. "That reminds me, why do you have a CAD in the first place?"

"To look at tanks."

"Okay, well, I think this goes to here and here," I replied while pointing out the next few markings. There were some few loose markings that didn't made sense, but we still marked them anyway. After 10 more markings, we had a ship filled with markings and lines. "What do you think of it?"

"A coordinate system? Wait, let me try removing the excess lines." And the picture soon popped up, it looked like it was pointing to something. "Here, I made a print of it," she said while handing me a piece of paper, "oh, it's already 9, want to have dinner?"

"If you insist." There was a reaction inside of me telling no but my body said yes.

"Let's go downstairs, I guess I could cook you something," Nekota said while removing her glasses and changing her clothes. She wasn't slouching or anything when we got down, she was more of a beautiful model that you see in the magazines than a shy girl in ugly glasses. I was dazed as I thought that Nekota had transformed into a magical girl but no, she just changed her clothes. "Do you want to learn how to cook? It's much cheaper to do than buy from the convenience store but I do like some food from the convenience store."

"Sure," I guess this could work, considering my economical stance right now. She soon took out a pouch of tomato sauce, a bag of straight pasta, some ground beef, some hotdogs and some spices. She taught me how to cook a simple spaghetti. We soon had our own fill, it was quite tasty too. "Hey, could I sleep here for the night, the school is quite far from here."

"Isn't it better to be near the school?"

"Yeah, but I sleep at the garage, so that means I have to walk to the school right now but I feel uneasy walking at night, sometimes I feel like, somebody's watching me."

"Well, it's okay, you can use the guest room but you'll be using the futon due to the fact that I only have one bed here and I think that it can't fit us two."

"It's okay, I've been sleeping inside the radio operator's hatch recently, quite uncomfortable but better than sleeping in the cluttered storage room." Yes, the storage room was so cluttered that you don't know what are bolts to screws. I soon slept in the guest room. A guest room that was big enough for four people. Well, I guess they're quite rich. Morning came, a Sunday with a bit of rain. I climbed up to Nekota's room only to see her sleeping in the gaming seat that she was using. It was usual for me to sleep in my school uniform as it was one of the few garments that I have. I sometimes go commando, as Yukari-san terms it, when laundry day comes, today is one of those days, except that my clothes are currently at school and I have no clothes with me. I didn't planned ahead this far. I opened the fridge only to see some few pieces of meat, some potatoes and nothing else, so she didn't shopped for anything yet, eh? Well, I guess I could make something out of this. Manager taught me a thing or two in cooking while we were bored at the night shift. I soon started cooking a dish called Adobo, manager said it was not a Japanese dish but a foreign one. It was quite simple and tasty that I learned it easily. I soon finished cooking by the time Nekota got down and it was already 12 in the noon. "Is it good?"

"Not bad but a little bit of salt, I guess." Yay, I've been praised. Wait, isn't it natural to be praised? Why am I excited over such trivial matter? Nevermind, let's just eat. We soon ate the dishes that I made and she let me keep the leftovers because that she was going to the supermarket later. The rain subsided for a while but it was still cloudy. I guess I can get back to the garage now.

"Well, I'm taking my leave then, Nekota-san," I said before I walked out her front door.

"Be careful then, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see ya!"

* * *

**[Miho]**

A day soon had passed, Anzu was looking gloomy and I was too. Momo was to announce something that they needed everybody. "Alright, you know that the Senshado community has it's own set of exhibition matches," Momo shouted and all of the girls agreed, "good news, bad news time, good news, after a grueling day, we managed to avoid the typhoon, bad news, Anzu's punishment is to make the losing people wear the anglerfish costume for a whole week."

* * *

**I've experienced wearing skintight latex suits (it's part of a job, well, you may or may not want to believe that) and it was fine, except for the sticky part, I can relate to the OGHS Tankery Team. **


	6. Chapter 6

**All of this training hinjinks will soon stop as we enter the first battle after the tournament. Chapter 6 for all of you readers and the last of the chase uploads.**

* * *

**Senshado und nichts ー 6**『_Der Rest die Vergangenheit_』

* * *

**[Miho]**

I was quite worried on what Anzu was planning as a a punishment but good thing it isn't cleaning all of the comfort rooms of the school with a toothbrush. But an anglerfish costume is something as bad as it's own. We were driving across a sandy plain in the academy just to get used to the ammount of sand we kick up at the mountains in Oarai. "Miporin, I still do remember how hard it is when we were at Oarai but I think this is too much," Saori-san said while the sand was building up in front.

"This is just the same as Oarai, Saori-san," Mako-san spoke beside her, "it's easier on your side because the dust doesn't get in."

"Try using these, Reizei-dono," Yukari-san handed a protective glass to Mako-san.

"Thank you," she soon wore it, "ooh, it's really better with the glasses!"

"The Wehrmacht issued those kind of glasses to the troops back in the African Front," Yukari-san was now wearing goggles before peeking out of her hatch, "Rommel commanded the DAK well in the African Front and it really feels like we're in those battles with these amount of sand!" Her words gave me a small idea. Rommel made his troops to kick up more sand to make it look like that their fighting force was big to the reconnisance planes up above, maybe a trick like that could do something.

"What do think is better, Yukari-san, the German 7.5cm L/40 or the Brittish 17lb. gun?"

"The German L/40 was good in against Shermans in long to extreme ranges but the 17lb. had really good penetration compared to the L/40, so it's based on the situation all in all."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

**[Louise]**

"Oh crap, pothole!" We soon tilted about 30 degrees to my side as we got stuck in the pothole. "I'll take a look at it," I climbed out just to see that the sprocket was torn off.

"How bad is it, Strawberry-san!" Momogawa shouted from her hatch.

"We're not gonna be practicing for today that's how bad it is."

"What happened?"

"The frontal right sprocket was torn off, it would take us a day or two just to repair."

"That bad eh," Nekota-san spoke.

"I'll get the truck but if you don't want to wait here, you could walk with me."

"Or we could just hitch a ride with Anko team," Anko team was just about to pass us.

"Or that," I pointed my finger to myself.

"Oi, Miho-san!" Momogawa waved her arms.

* * *

**[Miho]**

"Hey, it looks like Anteater team is in trouble," I soon noticed their tank which had it's nose dipping through a hole, "Reizei-san, please stop by them."

* * *

**[Louise]**

"Hai?" The Panzer IV ausf. H stopped in front of us.

"Can we hitch a ride, Nishizumi-san, the sprocket broke off," Nekota-san asked.

"Sure," we soon climbed the moment she replied. Momogawa and I sat near the engine block behind the turret while Piyotan and Nekota-san sat on top of the turret. Of course we locked the turret in place before doing this stunt. As we stopped at the garage, we made sure that the truck had fuel in it as the others were using it to practice drifts somewhere in the school. The tires and treads were recently changed but that's probably because of the drifts too.

"Hey, I want in too!" Momogawa shouted when I started the engine. She climbed on the other side of the truck and said that she wants to see how we recover these tanks after battle.

"You know that there's no speed limit here, Momogawa," I implied something, and that is me going 0 to 60 km/h the moment I pressed the pedal. "Drag racing is one of the few ways to drive, that is what Hoshino told me, besides, this truck could do 150."

"This isn't a sports car or a Ferarri or something!"

"I know it isn't a sports car but who the hell places a really powerful Diesel engine with full ECS on a truck." Probably the mechanical club, I answered my self in my thoughts.

"This is just plain crazy, I mean, the ECS and everything," she said while the mufflers popped as I changed gears. We ended up at 125 before slowing down. As we stopped by the tank, we tied it into a steel cable and started to lift it off the pothole.

"There it is, dang that's gonna be hard, it's torn off hard, if we're to field change this, we would take half a day, and we're technically out with all of the shock we received."

"So how are you going to fix this?"

"I don't know, probably remove the broken axel then replace it with the new one, or change the torsion bar or something else, I'm a beginner for Anglerfish's sake!"

"So are you done yet?"

"Can you place the tank into neutral," I asked her.

"Sure." After placing it in neutral, I started pulling it with a winch into the back of the truck.

"Come on, let's go back." Then we drove back to the garage, I can take care of the tank tommorow morning and Nekota gave us the idea of searching the map that we had from a book.

"A Hummel and a BT-7," Nekota said as she saw the two tanks. It was half burried in old stuff.

"Nekonyan, kochi kochi!" Piyotan shouted from the middle of the pile. We moved to her and saw these platings. Probably German spaced armor for their main line of tanks. "StuG III ausf. H conversion module," Piyotan read a piece of paper which was placed in the middle of the plates.

"There is a good amount of rust yet, I guess we can use these with just a bit of cleaning," I spoke, "maybe there's more things in here."

"Let's spilt up, Strawberry north, Momogawa south, I'll take east, Piyotan take west, call out if you found something," we agreed with her plan before separating ways. As I moved north, I saw tons of papers. It looked like old documents. Photo albums, reciepts, documents, maps, blueprints, it was a massive collection of papers, probably 20 years old. Tanks, older tanks, school layout, Oarai Girls Highschool 1988 champions picture, a list of tanks, another list of components.

"Found anything yet?" Piyotan asked.

"Just a pile of documents here, probably with something that we can use," I replied, after the search, I only brought six books with me, a photo album of all Oarai championship wins, the two inventory books, a blueprint for a H6K, a map of the school, and a paper containing a seal of some sorts. While we headed up, we also got StuG III ausf. H kit, all of the trophies of the championship wins and a pair of tanks that needs to be stripped, transported and reassembled and modified for the current Senshado requirements. There were also some live ammunition there, which really worries me, considering most of them are real 15cm Spgr shells, which is the HE eqivalent for the Germans.

* * *

**[Miho]**

Three weeks soon passed, and now, I am about to announce who will wear the Anglerfish costume for the next seven days. "The ones who will wear the Anglerfish costumes are, Akebe-san, Riko-san, Karina-chan, Sodoko-san, and Momo-san."

"Now that's up, you can ge- wait, what!?" Momo-san shouted.

"Momo-chan lost by half a second to Yuuki-san," I explained, it was a test of loading 10 rounds into the I-Go's 35mm. Anteater team was excluded by Anzu for their efforts in finding the Hummel which had a new top cover and a BT-7 mod 1939 which was in good shape, the StuG was now also fully converted into a ausf. H. We still haven't looked at the pictures but those documents would probably looked at after the fight against Pravda.

"Such misfortune," Momo-san said while wearing a skintight pink anglerfish suit.

"You look cute in that Momo-chan!" Yuzu said as a compliment.

"Why are you teasing me!" But apparently, Momo-san took it as sarcasm.

* * *

**For those who will ask, if you look closely to the material about Senshado, you'll find that the old ones still used live but toned down ammunition.**


End file.
